The present invention is related generally to the purification of hydrogen gas, and more specifically to hydrogen purification membranes, devices, and fuel processing and fuel cell systems containing the same.
Purified hydrogen is used in the manufacture of many products including metals, edible fats and oils, and semiconductors and microelectronics. Purified hydrogen is also an important fuel source for many energy conversion devices. For example, fuel cells use purified hydrogen and an oxidant to produce an electrical potential. Various processes and devices may be used to produce the hydrogen gas that is consumed by the fuel cells. However, many hydrogen-production processes produce an impure hydrogen stream, which may also be referred to as a mixed gas stream that contains hydrogen gas. Prior to delivering this stream to a fuel cell, astack of fuel cells, or another hydrogen-consuming device, the mixed gas stream may be purified, such as to remove undesirable impurities.
The present invention is directed to hydrogen purification membranes, hydrogen purification devices, and fuel processing and fuel cell systems that include hydrogen purification devices. The hydrogen purification membranes include a metal membrane, which is at least substantially comprised of palladium or a palladium alloy. In some embodiments, the membranes contain trace amounts of carbon, silicon, and/or oxygen. In some embodiments, the membranes form part of a hydrogen purification device that includes an enclosure containing a separation assembly, which is adapted to receive a mixed gas stream containing hydrogen gas and to produce a stream that contains pure or at least substantially pure hydrogen gas therefrom. In some embodiments, the enclosure includes a pair of end plates and a shell extending generally between the end plates. In some embodiments, the membrane(s) and/or purification device forms a portion of a fuel processor, and in some embodiments, the membrane(s) and/or purification device forms a portion of a fuel processing or fuel cell system.
Many other features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description which follows and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which preferred embodiments incorporating the principles of this invention are disclosed as illustrative examples only.